Hide and Seek
by Maeriiiiii-chan
Summary: It was dark and silent. I didn't want to stay but I had to. I feel lost. Can someone find me? Please... anybody...


I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters for that matter. **Tadatoshi Fujimaki~sama** owns them.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _It was dark and silent. I didn't want to stay but I had to. I feel lost. Can someone find me? Please... anybody..._

It was a rather quiet afternoon. Far from the usually buzzing noises that can be heard in the classroom. The only sound that can be heard is the teacher's voice. It is usually noisy with the teacher constantly banging the board to get their attention. But considering the exams are near and most of them are restless wanting to pass the exam. Steam is rising from the heads of some of the students trying to understand the lesson while there are others have given up and looked like their soul is about to leave their body. One particular person laid his head down on his desk. Confident that the teacher would not notice him. After all, he is practically invisible to everyone in the room.

No one would notice him…..

…..No one…

…would find him…..

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Kuroko's POV:**

I smiled at the thought of someone finding me... it's not possible. I was, after all, invisible. I doubt anyone would be able to find me. I watched with batted heart beat as the rest of my team were found. It was only a matter of time before they find me too. A part of me wanted them to find me. It would really mean a lot to me. But it was impossible.

There was no way someone would find me. It was quiet now. I couldn't hear any of their voices and that's when it dawned to me... Maybe they forgot I was a part of the game. Maybe they left me. I suddenly had the urge to cry.

Why can't anyone notice me? I bowed my head. Bangs covering my eyes and a part of my face. I can feel hot tears about to fall from my eyes. They forgot about me. I tried to hold back my tears but it was already too late. I could feel a heart wrenching sob come out of my throat. I cried. It hurt. It hurt to know nobody bothered to find me.

I cried until my eyes were puffy. I suddenly had the urge to sleep. My eyes drooped. I was tired from all the crying I did. I fought for a while but it was futile. I felt myself succumbed to the darkness.

...find me... Please someone find me...

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was already late in the afternoon. Everyone must've gone home already. But who is this person shaking me?

"...suya... ke up... Tetsuya... Wake up Tetsuya..." the voice sounded familiar but I was still half asleep. I rolled trying to get some more sleep while mumbling something like five more minutes.

The shaking continued. irritated that my sleep was disturbed, I turned and look at the person who was shaking me. My eyes widened and I suddenly became more aware of what was happening around me. I looked at the person again not believing. The red head was trying to get some sense back into me as he shook my shoulders.

"Tetsuya, wake up... We should go home now. The sun is about to set." Akashi-kun told me as he stopped shaking me when he noticed I was already awake. He then stood up and waited for me.

"...H-How... How did you find me?" I asked not believing someone really did find me. My mouth gaped open. My eyes widened at the sudden realization. Someone DID find me. I thought no one was capable of doing that. I could see the smug smirk on his face.

".. Duh I'm Akashi Seijuuro... I'm capable of doing whatever anything. Nothing is impossible if it's me and besides you were easy to find Tetsuya" he said with amusement as he ruffled my hair. I could not help but pout since I know my hair would be messy again. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you. Thank you for finding me." I told him as I stood up from my hiding place and stretched. I was stiff.

Akashi smiled at me.

"Of course if it's you I would be able to find you" he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. I don't know if it was visible or not but I can feel my face heating up as he said those words. We then held hands and walked home together.

 **-Time Skip-** **-**

I sighed as I thought of the past. Everything was a lot simpler back then. We were all childhood friends and have been together since we were kids. We went to the same school and until now we're all together.

It had been years since that happened. We are now middle school students, freshmen. Everyone has already changed. We don't hang out like we did before. Everyone just... drifted away. It became harder to communicate with them as we grew up. They all seemed to be in another level. A level far above me.

Kise-kun was a hotshot all-rounder. He can play any sports he wants. He has a rather interesting skill. He can copy the skills of others just by looking at them. Aside from that he has an unofficial fan club in our school mostly girls.

Midorima-kun matured greatly among all of us. Well except for his never ending belief in Oha-Asa that is. He still carries lucky items to secures his luck for the day.

Aomine-kun became even more addicted to basketball. I wonder if his complexion will ever change.

Murasakibara-kun changed physically. Back then our difference in height was not that big but now, he is a giant. Taller that all the middle schoolers around and even high schoolers. I wonder if his height will still increase. He still likes to eat a lot of snacks maybe that's why he grew that tall.

And last but not the least, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun was already mature since we were young but he still had fun but now... Being the heir or their company, he had to think before he does something to stain his image. He was no longer the boy who laughed as he played with us. In fact, I haven't seen him laugh heartily in years. He was the smartest in our school. Always on top of everyone. Never dropped any of his grades. He is now the student council president of our school.

All of them were famous here in school. All except for me. I was still the same invisible guy no one would ever notice. I sighed and watched in envy as everyone seemed to want to get close to them. We were all in the same class so it was hard and awkward for me. I changed too, I guess. I kept my feelings to myself never letting anyone see them. Always wearing an emotionless mask and a monotone voice when I speak.

The final bell rang and I watched as my classmate rushed out of the room. Here we go again. I thought as I maneuvered my way in the now crowded hallway. I could hear the screams of the girls as I walked down the path to the gym. We had practice and I'm sure it's gonna be hell again.

As I reached the locker room, I changed and went outside and waited for the rest to arrive. The only thing we all had in common now was that we are all members of the basketball club. We're a team but why do I still feel so far away from them.

Am I that invisible?

" _Can anybody hear me?  
_

 _Or am I talking to myself?  
_

 _My mind is running empty_

 _In this search for someone else_

 _Who doesn't look right through me_

 _It's all just static in my head_

 _Can anybody tell me why  
_

 _I'm lonely like a satellite?"_

-Astronaut by Simple Plan

~~~~END~~~~

Author's Note:

I wrote this three years ago and decided to post it. I've been going through rough times for the past few months and have been trying to get back on my feet. I went through my old files and found this. I edited and changed a lot of the parts. Initially this was supposed to be a cute one shot but with how I have been feeling lately, I can't bring myself to write cute things. This is basically a reflection of what I've been going through for the past few years.

Sorry I wasn't able to update on the my other story like I said I would. I've just been at my lowest point this past year. And I'm having a hard time pulling myself up. But I'm trying. I tried to give up writing. But it has been in a way my form of stress relief. Writing and Reading is my sanctuary and no matter how many times I tried to give up writing, I still can't help but write.

I've been trying to get better. And I'll try my best to update this story and my other one. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
